


Roomate Wanted (must not mind the mess)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's looking for a roommate, she doesn't expect Asami Sato to answer the flyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomate Wanted (must not mind the mess)

When Korra spends a bit too much of her money the first few months of college and starts to panic it’s Bolin that suggests the idea of a roommate. After all she does have a double bedroom apartment, the only one available when she and her father came to town to look for them, and it is costly. A roommate would at least save her some money every month.

She doesn’t look forward to the idea of a roommate, leaving clothes around the apartment (that’s her thing) or dishes in the sink (again her thing), or however else they might act. If she could convince Bolin or Mako to move in she would but they’re both situated in their own apartment right across from hers.

What she doesn’t anticipate is Asami Sato, the daughter of Hiroshi Sato the man who secretly-not-secretly runs this town, standing at her door with a slip of paper that Korra had left around campus as flyers.

She’s more than ready to tell Asami thanks but no thanks except that Asami side steps her and walks in to the apartment, a pleasant flowery scent in her wake and leaving Korra to watch the very mesmerizing action of Asami’s hips as she walked. It just distracted her in to somehow agreeing to it.

She is glad she did though because Asami is sort of the perfect roommate, making sure that Korra’s up so they can get to classes on time and letting her ride with her in her car, helping Korra with her hair when Korra sprains her wrist stopping a campus robber from stealing Asami’s purse, and all around being there. 

Korra’s never had a friend like Asami before, it’s a bit addicting because she wants to spend her time with Asami, can’t wait to get home to see her; collapse on the couch and sprawl over her as she tells Asami the latest story of what Bolin did in their psych class. She wants to see Asami smile, both the happy one where the corner of her eyes wrinkle and the vicious one where she’s destroying all those that doubt her ability and takes what she wants. Wants to know which one she would get if she ever leaned over and kissed Asami.

It’s driving her mad.

Which is why she eventually snaps during one of their movie nights with Asami warm against her side and laughing, just leans over to kiss her and taste the popcorn flavour in her mouth from their snack.

Korra pulls back, wide eyed. “Oh no, Asami, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to do that.” Her heart feels like it’s in her throat with worry, what if Asami leaves now?

Instead Asami smiles a new smile, one she’s never seen before. It’s soft and pleased, makes Korra feel a warmth in her gut. “Took you long enough Korra.”

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?”

Asami laughs, rests her forehead against Korra’s so she can feel tiny puffs of air as she Asami snickers in amusement. “Korra I’m the daughter of the richest man in town, I don’t need to share an apartment.” Asami shrugs, “I just wanted to spend time with you.”

“Wait, with me, but you’d never even met me before this.”

“No, but I saw you around. You always looked so beautiful, even when you running to get to a class. I just wanted to get to know you. When I saw you handing out flyers it seemed like as good as opportunity as any.”

Korra snorts, “Some people just say hi rather than invade people’s homes.”

“Go big or go home.” Asami retorts, pulling back and flipping her hair. “You want to argue about it or…”

Korra doesn’t let her finish, tugging her back for better make-out position. She doesn’t need to see Asami’s smile against her mouth to know that this one is the vicious one, the victory exuding from Asami is practically palpable. Two can play at that game.


End file.
